


Неожиданная новость

by natoth



Series: The Book of Na'Toth [18]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: AU, Curtain Fic, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: 2270 год. Посол Г'Кар вернулся на Нарн после того, как нашлась его дочь, Г'Рика.И что же было дальше?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автору захотелось написать флафф,мелодраму и бытовуху, так что тут всего этого просто тонны. Из-за этого возможен ООС некоторых персонажей.  
> Поставила АУ, потому что в каноне нет упоминаний о том, что описано в этом фике. Но и опровержений тоже нет.  
> Хедканон автора. Некоторые нарнские термины и слова взяты из канона, некоторые - плод домыслов автора.  
> Некоторые персонажи немного не в себе из-за воздействия гормонов.
> 
> Хронологически этот фик идет после событий, описанных в "Осед'ве", "Уроки культуры" и "Reunion". Так же он сюжетно связан с фанфиками "Нарушение субординации", "Долгая дорога к свету" и "Побег". Это одна АУ-реальность.

_Весна 2270 года._

_Планета Нарн, г. Моксток._

 

 

— Приветствую тебя, Та'Лон! — На'Тот с улыбкой вышла навстречу своему гостю. — Рада, что тебе удалось выкроить время и навестить нас снова!

— На «Вавилоне 5» сейчас затишье, и я решил этим воспользоваться, — посол Нарна поклонился ей. — Думаю, в этот раз смогу погостить подольше, если, конечно, не надоем вам раньше.

— Как ты можешь так говорить? — возмутилась На'Тот, притворно нахмурившись. — Ты же знаешь, что в моем доме ты всегда желанный гость!

Из-за спины На'Тот выглянула Г'Рика.

— И в моем доме тоже! — сказала она, а потом подошла и обняла его.

На'Тот чуть качнула головой, наблюдая за дочерью Г'Кара. Девушка жила на Нарне почти полгода, но так и не усвоила местные правила поведения. И иногда вела себя излишне импульсивно, _слишком по-земному_.

Но сейчас не было смысла читать ей нотации, поэтому На'Тот ограничилась только тихим покашливанием. Г'Рика поняла ее намек и поспешно шагнула назад, церемонно поклонившись с прижатыми к груди кулаками.

Та'Лон добродушно засмеялся, глядя на них.

— Надеюсь, и Г'Кар тоже будет мне рад.

На'Тот и Г'Рика быстро переглянулись.

— Увы, Г'Кара здесь нет. Если бы ты приехал вчера, то успел бы его застать, — сказала На'Тот, и лицо ее помрачнело.

Та'Лон удивленно приподнял брови.

— Странно… я звонил ему накануне, перед вылетом со станции, чтобы предупредить о своем визите, и он сказал, что будет рад снова увидеть меня, и ни слова не проронил о своем отъезде. Надеюсь, ничего серьезного не стряслось?

 

Они прошли в просторную гостиную, освещенную красноватыми свечами.

— Хотелось бы на это надеяться, — сухо ответила На'Тот, усаживаясь на длинной кушетке, с раскиданными по ней вышитыми подушками. — Он нам ничего толком не рассказал. Просто поставил перед фактом. Все, что мы знаем, — он улетел на Марс.

— Ему необходимо встретиться с мистером Гарибальди, — добавила Г'Рика, усевшись рядом с На'Тот. Она взяла одну из подушек и положила себе на колени. — К тому же вчера ему позвонил президент Шеридан, и разговор был довольно долгим. А потом отец быстро собрался и сказал, что ему нужно срочно уехать.

— И так всегда, — На'Тот не смогла сдержать сарказма. — Признаюсь откровенно, я уже ненавижу эти звонки. Потому что всякий раз, когда Г'Кар разговаривает с президентом Шериданом или мистером Гарибальди, происходит что-то в этом роде. Он срывается с места, летит на Марс или на Тузанор, говорит, что это всего на несколько дней… — она замолчала на мгновение, а потом со вздохом закончила, стараясь говорить ровно: — И возвращается через пять лет.

Г'Рика дотронулась до руки На'Тот, в неловкой попытке ее успокоить.

— Ох, но это же совсем другое! Уверена, отец скоро вернется обратно. Это же обычная деловая встреча! Президент Шеридан и мистер Гарибальди — его старые друзья, и я понимаю, что ему хочется видеться с ними чаще. Особенно после того, как он полгода пробыл на Нарне, в окружении своих поклонников.

— Да, полгода — это чудовищно много, для такого, как Г'Кар, — пробормотала На'Тот, а потом вдруг выпрямилась и посмотрела на своих собеседников с бодрой улыбкой. — Не слушайте мое ворчание. Просто… я немного расстроена из-за того, что он не сможет быть на этом ужине. Та'Лон давно не был у нас, и было бы так славно посидеть всем вместе. Но что толку теперь жалеть об этом? Конечно, президент Шеридан, мистер Гарибальди и дела Межзвездного Альянса важнее…

Она резко встала и направилась к двери.

— Пойду, проверю, готов ли наш ужин. Вечно эти слуги что-нибудь напутают, стоит только ослабить внимание!

 

Та'Лон и Г'Рика посмотрели друг на друга, оставшись в гостиной одни.

— Она немного нервничает, а? — негромко заметил Та'Лон.

— Да, ее расстроил этот отъезд, — кивнула Г'Рика, теребя подушку. — Но она в последнее время часто раздражается по пустякам. Возможно, поклонники моего отца стали слишком навязчивыми.

— Да, я еле протолкался через них, когда шел сюда, — сказал Та'Лон. — Досадно, что не удалось поговорить с Г'Каром, но уверен, что ужин в вашем обществе будет не менее приятным. Времени у меня много, если повезет, то ваш отец вернется до моего отъезда. А пока мы можем попробовать хоть как-нибудь отвлечь На'Тот от мрачных мыслей.

— У меня это получается плоховато, — призналась Г'Рика. — Я пытаюсь поговорить с ней, но она сразу обрывает разговор и злится. Возможно у вас на нее больше влияния.

— Каждому утешению — свое время, — заметил Та'Лон мягко. — У На'Тот есть повод для волнения. Ведь Г'Кар действительно уже покидал Нарн на пять лет.

— Да, знаю, — Г'Рика поджала губы, глядя перед собой. — Это все из-за Кха'Ри и его одержимых поклонников. Они совсем его замучили своими требованиями. Это не каждый сможет выдержать. Я живу на Нарне уже полгода, посол Та'Лон. И понимаю, насколько нелегко для моего отца быть рядом со мной, несмотря на бесконечные толпы последователей, выкрикивающие его имя, и всех этих советников Кха'Ри, которым постоянно что-то от него нужно…

— Отец очень любит вас, — сказал Та'Лон тихо. — Я рад, что вы понимаете, на какую жертву он пошел, чтобы быть с вами. Г'Кар дал слово, что больше вас не покинет, и я уверен, он его сдержит.

— Теперь бы донести это все до На'Тот, — пробормотала Г'Рика. — А я-то думала, что они помирились.

Та'Лон посмотрел на нее с тщательно скрываемым любопытством.

— Помирились? — переспросил он. — Вероятно, пребывая большую часть времени на «Вавилоне 5», я многого не знаю из того, что здесь творится.

Г'Рика чуть встрепенулась, осознав, что сказала лишнее, но теперь было уже поздно.

— Они, конечно, старались скрывать это от меня. Как будто я совсем слепая и ничего не пойму. Ах, я не должна говорить об этом. Даже с вами.

Та'Лон улыбнулся, прижав кулак к груди.

— Я обещаю молчать. И могу забыть о том, что услышал.

— Думаю, они просто не стали открыто ссориться в моем присутствии, — сказала Г'Рика, покусывая губы. — Хотя не знаю, как На'Тот смогла сдерживаться так долго.

Та'Лон понимал недоумение дочери Г'Кара. Он навещал На'Тот в течение тех пяти лет и знал, что поступок Г'Кара ей был, мягко говоря, не по нраву. Тем удивительнее было ее ровная и спокойная реакция на возвращение Великого Святого. Может быть, Г'Рика была права, и ради нее На'Тот с Г'Каром решили устроить перемирие и воздержаться от выяснения отношений?

— Но теперь, похоже, она уже не сдерживается, — печально добавила Г'Рика.

На'Тот появилась на пороге, на ее губах играла улыбка.

— Ужин готов! — возвестила она торжественно. А потом уступила дорогу слугам, несущим подносы с едой.

— Ничего, у меня есть в запасе несколько способов, надеюсь, что смогу ее растормошить, — прошептал Та'Лон, наклонившись к Г'Рике, а потом повернулся к На'Тот, начав разговор о том, что творится на «Вавилоне 5».


	2. Chapter 2

Та'Лон, На'Тот и Г'Рика стояли во внутреннем дворе дома, держа тренировочные деревянные мечи. Посол Нарна поднял голову и посмотрел на ясное голубое небо, на котором не было ни единого облака, и довольно улыбнулся.

— Минбарцы великолепно выполнили свою работу, — заметил он. — Пыли стало гораздо меньше, да и небо прояснилось. Наша планета постепенно возвращается к жизни. И это радует. Отличное утро для тренировки. Что ж, я готов посмотреть, чему вы успели научиться за эти месяцы!

— Не уверена, что смогу повторить то, что мне показали, — Г'Рика стиснула рукоять своего меча. — Я страшно неловкая, когда дело доходит до всяких физических упражнений.

Та'Лон тихо засмеялся и подошел к ней сзади, осторожно поправив ее локти.

— Для этого и нужны тренировки, госпожа, — сказал он. — Сначала все делают ошибки, это нормально. Бояться не нужно. Вот так. Голову выше. Отлично!

— Я не сторонница физического насилия. Любой спор можно решить на переговорах, — произнесла Г'Рика, сосредоточенно глядя на свой клинок.

— Как посол Режима Нарна на «Вавилоне 5», я почти готов согласиться с вами, — добродушно ответил Та'Лон.

— Но с оружием в руках споры решаются быстрее, — заметила На'Тот, подходя ближе. На ней были черные широкие штаны и черная туника — традиционная тренировочная одежда. — Здесь, на Нарне, для верховного правителя одного умения вести переговоры недостаточно. Поэтому советую тебе перестать ныть и спорить, и начать слушать и выполнять рекомендации твоего учителя и наставника.

— Я не спорю, просто еще не забыла свою последнюю тренировку с тобой. Я только недавно перестала хромать после того, как ты швырнула меня на землю.

На'Тот нетерпеливо махнула рукой, покосившись на Та'Лона.

— Да, я тогда не рассчитала своей силы. И переоценила твою. Но в том больше моей вины, чем твоей. Я не очень терпеливый наставник. Поэтому и попросила Та'Лона позаниматься с тобой сегодня. Он — настоящий мастер по искусству боя на ка’ток, и ты должна гордиться, что он оказал тебе честь, решив поделиться своими знаниями. Воины его уровня не валяются на дороге, знаешь ли.

— Я понимаю, и очень рада этому…

— Наш народ не пойдет за правителем, который умеет только трепать языком на заседаниях, — перебила ее На'Тот. — Тебе придется тренироваться, и тренироваться много, чтобы подтвердить свое право занимать это место.

Г'Рика обреченно вздохнула.

Та'Лон посмотрел на нее, и в его алых глазах промелькнули насмешливые искры.

— Продолжим урок, — сказал он негромко, многозначительно подмигнув девушке. — Полагаю, держать меч вы уже немного научились?

Г'Рика не успела ответить, как Та'Лон сделал неуловимое движение кончиком своего учебного меча. И обнаружила, что ее оружие вылетело из рук, описало дугу и зарылось в песок.

— Немного… — пробормотала она, подобрав деревянный клинок и виновато глядя на Та'Лона.

— Все в порядке, день только начинается. Думаю, что к вечеру вы будете держать его крепко в любой ситуации, — бодро ответил Та'Лон, занимая исходную позицию перед ней.

— К вечеру?! — воскликнула Г'Рика, разинув рот. — Но…

— Любой ученик был бы в восторге, если бы мастер уделил ему столько внимания, — ответила На'Тот с улыбкой.

— Да, но…

Г'Рика посмотрела на Та'Лона и прошептала сердито:

— Мы же вроде хотели взбодрить На'Тот, а не меня?

— А мы что делаем? — Та'Лон невинно ухмыльнулся. — Посмотрите на нее, она уже улыбается!

Г'Рика заскрипела зубами. Но Та'Лон был прав: На'Тот явно увлеклась тренировкой и выглядела менее мрачной, чем раньше.

— Хорошо! — Г'Рика стиснула зубы, вцепившись в меч. — Постараюсь дожить до вечера!

 

***

 

— Молодежь нынче не та, не так ли, Та'Лон? — насмешливо протянула На'Тот, покрутив меч в руке.

Г'Рика не смогла ничего возразить на этот едкий выпад, потому что лежала совершенно без сил на земле, отказываясь подниматься.

— Она держалась мужественно, — сдержанно сказал Та'Лон. — Если продолжит тренироваться, из нее будет толк.

— Только не это! — простонала девушка, встрепенувшись. — Еще одну такую тренировку я не переживу!

— Малодушное слабое создание, — проворчала На'Тот, но голос ее звучал мягко.

— Ты слишком требовательна к ней, — усмехнулся Та'Лон. — Г'Рика еще слишком молода, почти ребенок…

— Того, кто покушался на ее жизнь, это почему-то не остановило, — фыркнула На'Тот, а потом сделала резкий выпад в его сторону. — Ребенок она или нет, ее избрали верховной правительницей, наследницей великого Г'Кара! Это означает, что она всегда будет на виду, всегда будет мишенью для врагов. Она должна уметь постоять за себя, ведь даже самые бдительные телохранители не всегда будут рядом!

На'Тот говорила и наносила удар за ударом, которые Та'Лон ловко отражал.

— Я обещала ее отцу, что буду защищать ее. Это означает также, что мне придется учить ее всему, что нужно, для того, чтобы выжить в нашем мире. Боюсь, у Г'Кара никогда не найдется на это времени…

— Я дал Г'Кару такую же клятву, — признался Та'Лон и отбросил На'Тот в сторону. Она устояла на ногах и тут же набросилась на него снова.

— Тогда ты должен понимать, что мы не должны жалеть ее и давать ей поблажки, — На'Тот подпрыгнула, ударив сверху. Та'Лон ловко уклонился и контратаковал сам, заставив ее отступить. — Уступая ее нытью, мы подвергаем ее жизнь опасности в будущем!

— И все же ты слишком строга! — повторил Та'Лон. И едва увернулся от новой ее атаки.

Г'Рика, все еще тяжело дыша после интенсивной тренировки, приподнялась на локте и смотрела на то, как ее наставники сошлись в неистовом поединке, что-то выкрикивая друг другу. Деревянные мечи мелькали так быстро, что образовали размытый ореол вокруг них.

— Ты неплохо научилась обращаться с мечом! — заметил Та'Лон, когда они на мгновение чуть сбавили темп.

— У меня был хороший наставник, — криво улыбнулась На'Тот. Она тяжело дышала, но явно не собиралась останавливаться. — Кто знает, возможно, сегодня мне удастся тебя одолеть?

— Только если я поддамся, но вряд ли тебя устроит такая победа, — засмеялся Та'Лон. Поединок раззадорил его, и он знал, что, несмотря на все старания На'Тот  не удастся победить его. Не сегодня. Она явно уже выбивалась из сил, в то время как он лишь чуть-чуть запыхался.

— Нет, не устроит! — воскликнула она яростно, и снова подняла меч, чтобы нанести удар.

Та'Лон позволил рефлексам вести себя и парировал ее клинок, а потом повернулся и ударил сам.

Где-то в середине движения он почувствовал что-то странное. На'Тот перестала двигаться и замерла на месте. От удара оружие вылетело из ее рук и упало возле Г'Рики.

Та'Лон успел увидеть глаза  На'Тот, потемневшие от боевого возбуждения. А потом его меч врезался в ее тело с громким стуком.

Г'Рика закричала, вскочив на ноги.

Та'Лон вскрикнул тоже, испугавшись того, что натворил.

На'Тот рухнула на песок и осталась лежать без движения.

 

— Во имя Г'Квана! — Г'Рика уже подбежала к ней, опустившись рядом на колени. — На'Тот? На'Тот, ты в порядке? Ты меня слышишь?

Та'Лон уже сидел рядом, осторожно ощупывая ее тело поверх одежды. Он ударил в полную силу, полагая, что На'Тот увернется или отразит его меч.

— Вы сошли с ума?! — воскликнула Г'Рика, дрожа от страха и ярости. — Так махать этими вашими… палками!

— Пульс есть, — сказал Та'Лон, прижав пальцы к шее На'Тот. — Слава Г'Квану, я не убил ее! Слава Г'Квану!

— Я позову врача! — Г'Рика поднялась и побежала к дому. — Сумасшедшие… вы все здесь, на Нарне, сумасшедшие!

Та'Лон ничего ей не ответил, только осторожно тормошил обмякшее тело На'Тот, пытаясь привести ее в чувство.

— На'Тот? Да что с тобой такое? Я не хотел… Ты же сама видела… Ох, Г'Рика была права, надо было прекратить это безумие!..

И он расстроенно провел рукой по ее щеке.


	3. Chapter 3

— Я в порядке. Уже в порядке. И мне не нужен врач, — проворчала На'Тот, открыв глаза.

Та'Лон перенес ее в дом и, как только уложил на кровать, она пришла в себя.

— Поздно. Я вызвала целительницу Ни’Ла, она скоро будет здесь, — ответила Г'Рика, положив руку на плечо На'Тот, заметив, что та хочет сесть. — Нет, лежи. Тебе лучше не шевелиться лишний раз. Кто знает, сколько костей тебе переломал этот варвар?

Та'Лон пристыженно засопел, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Ничего у меня не сломано, — возразила На'Тот, откинувшись на подушку, которую Г'Рика заботливо пыталась подоткнуть поудобнее. — Только…

Она замолчала, пытаясь поднять руку, но Г'Рика не позволила ей и этого.

— Только кружится голова, — призналась На'Тот тихо. И закрыла глаза.

— Прибыла госпожа Ни’Ла! — доложил слуга, сунув голову в дверь.

— Пусть войдет! — Г'Рика порывисто вскочила и ринулась навстречу старой нарнийке, стоявшей в дверях с тяжелой медицинской сумкой в руке.

— Оставьте нас, — сказала старуха, строго посмотрев на Та'Лона и Г'Рику. — Мне нужна более спокойная обстановка для осмотра.

Они послушно вышли за дверь.

 

***

 

— Ох, уж эти воины! — проворчала Ни’Ла, глядя на показания портативного сканера. — Изматываете себя тренировками до полного изнеможения.

— Это было необходимо… для Г'Рики, — тихо ответила На'Тот, все еще не понимая, что с ней творится. Потолок, стены — все кружилось и качалось. И голос старой целительницы, которая уже несколько лет жила по соседству от них, то становился громче, то затихал.

— Для госпожи Г'Рики это, может, и полезно. Но не для вас, советник, — сухо заметила старуха и убрала сканер. Склонила голову набок, разглядывая ее. — Вам повезло, что меч не ударил выше. Тогда бы мы с вами уже не разговаривали. А так… отделались парой ушибов.

— Вот и замечательно… — прошептала На'Тот, чувствуя, что язык еле ворочается во рту. — Пойду, успокою Та'Лона и Г'Рику… — она попробовала сесть, но рухнула обратно на постель.

Целительница сердито зашипела, заметив ее порыв.

— Да лежите же! Я еще не договорила! — воскликнула она, сверкнув глазами.

На'Тот послушно замерла в постели.

— Тренировки вам лучше прекратить, советник, — строго произнесла целительница. — Особенно такие интенсивные. Чрезмерная нагрузка может повредить вашему ребенку.

— Хорошо, я и впрямь слишком требовательна к Г'Рике. Поговорю с Та'Лоном, видимо, придется сократить тренировки до трех часов в день.

Ни’Ла моргнула. А потом качнула головой, криво улыбнувшись.

— Вы меня не поняли, советник. Я говорю не о Г'Рике, а о вашем ребенке. Понимаю, что воины все безголовые, но если вы не снизите нагрузку, то можете его потерять. Уверена, вы этого не хотите.

— Мой р-ребенок? — На'Тот почувствовала, что головокружение снова усилилось.

Целительница говорила очень терпеливо и медленно.

— Да, ваш ребенок. Вам стоит пощадить себя хотя бы ради него. Думаю, что пару месяцев вы в состоянии обойтись без этих ваших единоборств? А после того, как малыш родится, скачите себе дальше, убивайте себя, сколько хочется.

— П-пару м-месяцев? — На'Тот чувствовала, что сходит с ума.

Ни’Ла взяла ее за руку и пощупала пульс, нахмурившись.

— Посол Та'Лон точно не бил вас по голове? Вы как-то странно реагируете на мои слова, советник.

— Голова кружится, — ответила На'Тот, чувствуя себя совершенно растерянной.

— Это нормально на таком сроке, — спокойно сказала целительница. — Но если головокружения будут слишком докучать, я дам вам лекарство.

Она сделала пометку в своем планшете.

— А… какой у меня срок? — осторожно спросила На'Тот, зная, что целительница явно сочтет ее после этих слов ненормальной.

Ни’Ла посмотрела на нее более внимательно.

— Только не говорите, что не знали о том, что беременны, — сказала она, наконец.

На'Тот помотала головой.

— Было много заседаний Кха'Ри, и я… у меня просто не было времени подумать об этом, — сказала она виновато.

Старуха подняла глаза к потолку.

— Нынешняя молодежь совершенно безумна, — произнесла она философски. — Что ж, теперь вы об этом знаете, советник. Надеюсь, что отец вашего малыша более в этом плане ответственный.

Целительница принялась собирать свои инструменты. А На'Тот похолодела, лежа на кровати. Действительно, надо известить «ответственного отца».

Она подумала о Г'Каре и его внезапном отъезде на Марс. И голова закружилась снова…

— Прошу извинить за ворчание, советник. И поздравляю с будущим пополнением.

Голос Ни’Ла стал мягче и вернул На'Тот к действительности.

Она уставилась на целительницу, широко распахнув глаза.

— Ч-что? П-простите?..

— Слишком много детей на Нарне погибло в последнюю войну, — сказала старуха, и ее глаза на мгновение стали печальными. — Тем радостнее видеть сейчас каждого нового малыша. Это вселяет в мое сердце надежду на то, что у нашего народа еще будет будущее.

— Д-да, я рада… — торопливо ответила На'Тот. — Конечно, рада. Просто… это слишком неожиданное известие.

— Для меня будет честью присутствовать при рождении вашего малыша, — сказала целительница, направляясь к двери. — Если, конечно, мое ворчание вам еще не надоело.

На'Тот чуть улыбнулась, стараясь не думать о том, как отреагирует Г'Кар на это известие. Она чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой и не знала, что тому причина: удар меча Та'Лона, или обрушившаяся на нее новость.

— Да, раз уж вы спросили о сроке. Три месяца. У вас будет мальчик, — Ни’Ла остановилась на пороге, оглянувшись через плечо.

— З-замечательно. И, конечно, я… мы позовем вас, когда придет время… — На'Тот заставила себя улыбнуться.

Старая нарнийка поклонилась, прижав руку к груди.

— Ох, еще одно… — На'Тот посмотрела на нее почти умоляюще. — Не говорите об этом другим, хорошо? Я… сама им все скажу. Когда привыкну.

— Конечно, советник! Рада, что вы из тех, кто придерживается старых традиций, — старуха поклонилась и вышла за дверь.


	4. Chapter 4

На'Тот расхаживала около аппарата Stellarcom, ожидая, когда установится соединение с Марсом. Связь с отдаленными планетами не всегда была устойчивой. Но ей было необходимо поговорить с Г'Каром как можно скорее. Сообщить о том, что… На'Тот тряхнула головой. Ей ужасно не хотелось говорить о таких вещах по видеофону, но иного выбора не было.

— Щрок, да соединяйся же! — процедила она сквозь зубы, глядя на мигающую заставку.

Будто услышав ее просьбу, экран перестал мерцать, и на нем появилась надпись: «Корпорация Эдгарс-Гарибальди».

Звонок был принят симпатичной секретаршей, которая вежливо ответила, что ни мистера Гарибальди, ни господина Г'Кара сейчас на Марсе нет. И они никому не сообщили, куда именно улетели.

Возможно, секретарша говорила правду. Или ей было приказано говорить только это. В любом случае, добиться более подробной информации от нее было невозможно.

На'Тот отключила связь. Ее худшие подозрения подтвердились. Г'Кар опять ввязался в какую-то авантюру. Оставалось только надеяться на то, что все сложится удачно…

 

***

 

На'Тот пыталась дозвониться до Марса еще несколько раз, но по-прежнему безрезультатно. Потом, решив, что все равно хуже не будет, связалась с Тузанором, в надежде, что президент Шеридан или Деленн знают, куда могли отправиться мистер Гарибальди и Г'Кар. Но ее вопрос, похоже, озадачил их.

— Если это так важно для вас, мы постараемся навести справки о том, куда мог направиться гражданин Г'Кар… — начала Деленн, переглянувшись со своим мужем.

Но На'Тот оборвала ее, качнув головой. Теперь она уже пожалела, что обратилась к ним. Вряд ли стоило поднимать такой переполох из-за личной проблемы.

— Нет-нет, не стоит утруждаться, просто его отъезд был для нас немного… внезапным, — торопливо ответила она, отводя взгляд от экрана. А потом, попрощавшись, закончила связь.

Не хватало еще прослыть истеричкой, впадающей в панику лишь потому, что Г'Кар вздумал отправиться в обычную деловую поездку. Как будто он не поступал так раньше!

На'Тот хмыкнула, скривив губы. Да, он делал так раньше, и именно поэтому беспокойство ее только усиливалось.

Она решила набраться терпения и подождать еще несколько дней. В конце концов, время еще есть. И чрезмерное волнение в ее положении вредно.

На'Тот подошла к зеркалу и посмотрела на свое отражение. Почему-то привыкнуть к новости, обрушившейся на нее так внезапно, было нелегко. Возможно, все было бы гораздо легче, если бы Г'Кар был рядом.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, проведя рукой по лбу.

Но будет ли он рад этому?

И чем дольше Г'Кар отсутствовал, тем больше сомнений поднималось в ее душе.

 

***

Звонок домофона был таким резким и громким, что На'Тот вздрогнула, очнувшись от тревожных раздумий.

И еще больше расстроилась из-за такой реакции.

Доктор Ни’Ла предупреждала ее об этом, но На'Тот все равно раздражало это состояние. Она считала, что все шутки и разговоры о капризности беременных женщин и переменчивости их настроения — просто забавные преувеличения. Но, кажется, в них была значительная доля истины.

— Да? Кто там? — отозвалась На'Тот, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться.

И услышала знакомый голос:

— Это Та'Лон. Можно мне войти? Прошу прощения, что явился без предупреждения…

— Конечно, входи! — На'Тот хотела ответить спокойно, но вместо этого слова получились громкими и отрывистыми. Раздражение становилось сдерживать все труднее. И больше всего она злилась на себя.

— …и так поздно… — добавил Та'Лон, появляясь перед ней. — Но я…

— Все это совершенно неважно, и перестань извиняться! — оборвала его На'Тот. Он замолчал, вздрогнув, и она поняла, что опять произнесла эти слова слишком громко, чуть ли не выкрикнула.

На лице Та'Лона появилось виноватое выражение. На'Тот осознала, что все эти дни после их неудачной тренировки, они почти не разговаривали. Возможно, он пытался ей что-то сказать, но она, поглощенная мыслями о том, как бы поскорее связаться с Г'Каром, могла просто не обратить на это внимание.

— Но я все-таки извинюсь, — твердо произнес Та'Лон, посмотрев ей в глаза. — Мне надо было быть внимательнее во время тренировки. Обещаю, больше этого не повторится!

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула.

— Я ни в чем тебя не виню, Та'Лон. И мне самой надо было быть осторожнее. Но, раз уж речь зашла о тренировках… нам придется их прекратить. На некоторое время.

— Да… понимаю… — подавленно пробормотал Та'Лон, опустив голову.

На'Тот покачала головой, криво улыбнувшись.

— Не думаю, что понимаешь, — ответила она тихо. А потом добавила более деловым тоном: — Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты продолжил обучение Г'Рики. У тебя больше терпения, чем у меня. А девчонке сейчас нужны наставления и поддержка мастера, ты ведь сам видел, насколько она неуклюжая и беспомощная. Она еще не скоро научится защищать себя сама, поэтому о ее безопасности пока что придется заботиться нам. Особенно теперь, когда Г'Кар опять покинул Нарн и умчался в свои скитания…

На'Тот почувствовала, что ее голос начинает предательски дрожать, и оборвала себя.

— Скитания? — Та'Лон подошел к ней ближе. — Насколько я помню, речь шла о недолгой деловой поездке. Что-то изменилось?

Она мотнула головой.

— Нет, ничего не изменилось. Просто я не могу до него дозвониться. И его нет на Марсе. Сомневаюсь, что это уважительные причины для беспокойства, но… я просто…

Та'Лон взял ее за руку.

— Ты опасаешься, что Г'Кар опять исчезнет, как пять лет назад? Нет-нет, я так не думаю. Тебе не стоит волноваться. Но, если хочешь, я попробую связаться с ним, когда вернусь на «Вавилон 5». Оттуда достучаться до Марса значительно легче.

— Разве ты уже уезжаешь? — встрепенулась На'Тот. — Ты же говорил, что сможешь погостить у нас подольше!

— Я побуду на Нарне еще дней десять-пятнадцать, — улыбнулся Та'Лон. — Наверняка Г'Кар вернется раньше, так что моя помощь вряд ли потребуется. Может, я даже застану его здесь. А пока постараюсь уделить больше времени тренировкам с Г'Рикой, раз ты так беспокоишься о ней.

На'Тот улыбнулась в ответ, но потом снова помрачнела, задумавшись о дочери Г'Кара и ее безопасности. Конечно, у Г'Рики было много опытных телохранителей, но недоброжелателей, считавших, что нарнийка, выросшая на Земле среди чужаков, недостойна места верховной правительницы, тоже было немало. Г'Рике сейчас, как никогда, требовались верные защитники, способные поддержать и помочь в случае необходимости.

Учитывая последние новости, она вряд ли сможет обеспечить девочке такую охрану. Как же не вовремя Г'Кар решил уехать! Но, даже если он вернется, ему самому понадобится защитник… Ему и их ребенку…

Она почувствовала, как все вокруг снова куда-то поплыло, и рефлекторно вцепилась в руку Та'Лона.

— На'Тот, может быть, ты скажешь, что случилось? На тебе ведь лица нет! Так и знал, что зашиб тебя тогда сильнее, чем ты говорила!

Он подхватил ее под локоть, встревоженно заглянув в ее глаза.

— Наверное, мне стоит позвать госпожу Ни’Ла…

На'Тот покачала головой, похлопав его по плечу.

— Нет-нет, не нужно никого звать. Со мной все в порядке. Просто…

Она сделала глубокий вдох.

По давней нарнской традиции полагалось как можно дольше скрывать от посторонних весть о будущем ребенке, ибо это могло повредить его хрупкой _чадра’ша **[1]**_. Младенец приходит в этот мир таким крошечным и слабым, что любой злой помысел или пожелание могут его погубить. Но вряд ли Та'Лон был посторонним.

— Просто у меня будет ребенок, — сказала На'Тот негромко.

Она увидела, как глаза Та'Лона расширились, а рот приоткрылся в изумлении.

— Да, ребенок. Вот почему я немного волнуюсь. Никак не привыкну к этому.

— Мои поздравления! — ответил Та'Лон, прижав кулак к груди. — Странно, что Г'Кар решил уехать в такое время…

— Он не знал, — перебила его На'Тот. — Как, впрочем, и я. Но уехал он действительно не вовремя.

Она положила ладонь поверх его руки и добавила, чуть понизив голос:

— Ты мой старый и верный друг, Та'Лон, поэтому я решила доверить тебе эту новость, несмотря на то, что это нарушает традиции. Я поступила так еще и потому, что хотела попросить тебя позаботиться не только об обучении Г'Рики, но и о ее безопасности. Возможно, я требую слишком многого, но, по крайней мере, я знаю, что тебе можно доверять безоговорочно и во всем. И была бы тебе очень признательна, если бы ты смог… хотя бы на несколько ближайших месяцев… быть рядом с ней, чтобы…

Та'Лон улыбнулся и кивнул, погладив ее руку.

— Конечно, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать. Думаю, что сумею устроить все дела на «Вавилоне 5» так, чтобы чаще бывать на Нарне. Не волнуйся за Г'Рику. Я за ней пригляжу.

На'Тот немного расслабилась, услышав его слова.

— Думаю, что тебе надо перестать думать об этом и лечь отдохнуть, — добавил Та'Лон.

На'Тот куснула губу, вспомнив о другой старинной традиции.

— У меня есть еще одна просьба, — сказала она ему. — Уверена, что Г'Кар был бы рад, если бы ты… стал _ко’рин’малом **[2]**_   для нашего малыша.

Она замерла, вглядываясь в его лицо, в ожидании ответа.

Та'Лон тоже замер, явно ошеломленный.

— Это очень большая честь для меня, На'Тот, — сказал он чуть хрипло. — Но по традиции о покровительстве чаще просят близких родственников...

— Знаю. Но мой троюродный брат вряд ли сможет стать _ко’рин’малом_ для моего ребенка, у него совсем недавно родился свой малыш. Достойнее тебя я никого больше не вижу. Но если ты не захочешь брать на себя еще и это обязательство, я все пойму.

Та'Лон прижал ее руку к своей груди.

— Конечно, я согласен. И постараюсь оправдать твое доверие, На'Тот, — ответил он.

Она улыбнулась в ответ, чувствуя, что головокружение постепенно сходит на нет. Ладонь Та'Лона была сильной и теплой, и, казалось, его спокойствие и уверенность передавались ей через прикосновение его пальцев.

— А сейчас тебе надо прилечь, — повторил он мягко.

На'Тот кивнула, намереваясь поблагодарить его за все, что он сделал для нее и Г'Кара за эти годы. Но трель видеофона заставил ее обернуться.

 

 

— Входящее сообщение с Марса! — объявил компьютер. — Принять?

На'Тот взволнованно посмотрела на Та'Лона.

— Боги, вдруг это Г'Кар?

Та'Лон улыбнулся, отпустив ее руку.

— Вполне возможно. Я же говорил, что он скоро объявится. И ты зря беспокоилась.

— Компьютер, принять вызов! — выкрикнула На'Тот, метнувшись к видеофону.

Та'Лон, воспользовавшись тем, что все ее внимание было сосредоточенно на экране, бесшумно вышел за дверь…

 

***

 

— Мне сообщили, что ты искала меня, — сказал Г'Кар, внимательно глядя на нее с экрана видеофона. — Прости, что уехал так внезапно. Надеюсь, Та'Лон не сильно на меня в обиде? Знаю, что он давно хотел устроить эту встречу, но я не мог поступить иначе, ибо…

На'Тот не знала, как сообщить ему эту новость.

— Г'Кар, тебе лучше как можно быстрее приехать на Нарн.

— Конечно же, я приеду, На'Тот, вот только мне надо кое-что обсудить с президентом Шериданом. Вряд ли визит в Тузанор займет больше недели…

— Никаких обсуждений с Шериданом! — прошипела На'Тот, потеряв терпение, и выпалила, перестав подбирать слова: — У меня будет ребенок!

— Да? — ответил Г'Кар, широко открыв свой единственный здоровый глаз, а потом улыбнулся. — Потрясающая новость. Рад за тебя… ЧТО?!

Он осекся и растерянно уставился на нее.

— Ребенок? У тебя?

— Да. Кстати, это и _твой_ ребенок. Если верить словам врачей, он должен появиться на свет довольно скоро. И если ты будешь продолжать турне по галактике, навещая всех своих знакомых президентов,  ему придется родиться без отца. Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Я точно не в восторге от такой перспективы. Так когда ты приедешь домой?

— Уже вылетаю, — ответил Г'Кар, изменившись в лице.

* * *

 

[1] Чад'раша - душа (нарн.)

[2] Ко’рин’мал - в пер. с нарнского: «друг, покровитель ребенка». Так нарны называли мужчину (родственника или друга родителей), который помогал растить младенца. Традиция родом из древности, но в последние годы стала носить больше церемониальный характер, и очень часто ко’рин’малом просили быть богатого или знаменитого мужчину или члена Высших Кругов. Это считалось удачей для ребенка - обладать таким влиятельным покровителем (хэдканон автора)


	5. Chapter 5

— Ведь от этого же есть какое-нибудь лекарство? — мрачно спросила На'Тот, наблюдая за тем, как двое женщин-медиков негромко совещаются между собой, закончив обследовать ее с помощью портативных сканеров.

Ли'Тар,  жена ее троюродного брата, повернулась к ней, и на ее тонких губах появилась кривая усмешка.

— Мы сделаем тебе инъекцию, и головокружения должны прекратиться.

— Очень на это надеюсь. Завтра мне надо быть в хорошей форме, чтобы выдержать очередное выступление этого идиота Тра'Кара на заседании…

— А вот это плохая идея, советник, — перебила ее второй врач, старая Ни’Ла. —  Лучше займитесь возней в саду или вырезанием _да'квана_. Чем-нибудь более спокойным и умиротворяющим. Вам не стоит слишком много нервничать в вашем  положении.

— Я сойду с ума, если буду сидеть дома, гадая, какую еще пакость замыслил Тра'Кар и его приспешники, — огрызнулась На'Тот, садясь на кровати.

Перед глазами снова все поплыло, и она сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь не выдать свою слабость врачам.

Но от их внимательных глаз ничего нельзя было утаить.

Ли'Тар поджала губы и взяла пневмошприц, шагнув к ней.

Легкое шипение и жжение в шее — укол был быстрым.

— Сиди, не вставай. Инъекция подействует через некоторое время. Тебе надо привыкать двигаться  плавно.

— И все-таки не могу понять, в чем проблема, — задумчиво сказала Ни’Ла, разглядывая результаты сканирования на экране компьютера. — Симптомы указывают на обычный токсикоз, но к этому сроку он уже должен пройти естественным путем. Однако у нее он усиливается.

Ли'Тар подошла к ней и тоже уставилась на экран.

— Насколько все плохо? — поинтересовалась На'Тот, оскалив зубы в ироничной усмешке. — Выкладывайте, не таите!

— В какой форме выкладывать? — поинтересовалась Ли'Тар, подхватив ее насмешливо-циничный тон. — Мягко и ласково, или прямо и без прикрас?

— Только без сюсюкания, умоляю! — На'Тот хотела качнуть головой, но вспомнила про предупреждение о плавных движениях и замерла в неподвижности.

— Хорошо, — Ли'Тар повернулась к ней, заложив руки за спину. — Обследование показало, что ты сейчас находишься в отличной физической форме, и состояние твоего здоровья можно назвать прекрасным, особенно если учесть последствия всевозможных ранений и пребывания в центаврианской тюрьме. Твой ребенок также чувствует себя отлично.

— И в чем же подвох? — недоуменно спросила На'Тот.

— В том, что, несмотря на такое цветущее состояние здоровья, ты уже несколько дней подряд шатаешься и падаешь в обморок, как будто у тебя совершенно нет сил.

— Если верить анализам, у тебя отличная генетическая совместимость с отцом твоего ребенка, — продолжала Ли'Тар, сунув ей в руки листок с распечатками. — У вас даже группа крови общая. Никаких… абсолютно никаких физических причин для такого токсикоза! И да, с ребенком тоже полная совместимость.  Если бы не твои головокружения, я бы сказала, что беременность протекает идеально!

На'Тот чуть нахмурилась.

— Но тогда что не так?

— Вот это мы и пытаемся выяснить, — ответила Ни’Ла.

— Возможно, мы ищем ответ не в той плоскости, — сказала Ли'Тар, положив руку на плечо На'Тот. — Скорее всего, причины твоего недомогания связаны с психосоматикой.

— Поясните! — потребовала она.

Ли'Тар терпеливо улыбнулась.

— Ты слишком напряжена в последнее время, На'Тот, — сказала она мягко. — Постоянное беспокойство вполне может спровоцировать головокружения и обмороки у беременных. С этим надо что-то делать.

На'Тот фыркнула, отвернувшись.

— Я спокойна! — сказала она. Потом, заметив, что Ли'Тар продолжает улыбаться, добавила: — Настолько спокойна, насколько это возможно на моей должности. Я живу в таком ритме уже много лет и привыкла к этому, поверьте. Гораздо хуже мне будет, если я опять окажусь в четырех стенах… в покое и тишине.

— Что-то беспокоит тебя сильнее, чем обычно, — Ли'Тар продолжала настаивать на своем. — И скорее всего, это связано с будущим ребенком. Может быть, скажешь нам?

На'Тот передернула плечами и встала на ноги.

— Мне нечего говорить. Все со мной в порядке. Сколько еще ждать, когда лекарство подействует?

Ли'Тар посмотрела в сторону.

— Это лекарство от токсикоза, На'Тот. Но если причина твоего плохого самочувствия кроется в другом, оно не сработает. Или будет недостаточно эффективным.

Ни’Ла неторопливо собрала распечатанные файлы в одну папку.

— В любом случае, нам стоит предупредить гражданина Г'Кара.

На'Тот встрепенулась.

— Хм, зачем?

— Он беспокоится из-за вашего самочувствия, как и положено любому будущему отцу. Полагаю, он должен быть в курсе дел. Думаю, результаты обследования порадуют его. Никаких физических отклонений нет. Ни у вас, ни у ребенка.

— Может быть, он лучше нас сможет тебя успокоить, — проронила Ли'Тар, помогая На'Тот одеться.

— Не стоит, — сказала На'Тот, нахмурившись. — У Г'Кара и без этого полно проблем. Не надо вываливать на него еще и эту. Тем более что я вполне могу справиться с ней сама.

— Уверена, что сможешь. Но почему-то не хочешь, — ответила Ли'Тар,  взяв ее под руку. — Мы ведь пытаемся тебе помочь! Но почему ты не хочешь обсудить эту проблему с Г'Каром, раз уж мы не подходим?

Ни’Ла прищурилась, вглядываясь в лицо На'Тот.

— Уж не в нем ли причина? — спросила она. — Как он, кстати, отреагировал на новость о ребенке?

На'Тот пожала плечами.

— Обрадовался, конечно. Или изобразил радость. Обычная мужская реакция. Вы и сами знаете, как оно бывает.

Ли'Тар и Ни’Ла хмыкнули, переглянувшись.

— Да, он выглядит как большинство будущих отцов. И в этом есть какая-то… трогательность, — заметила Ни’Ла, не удержавшись от улыбки.

— Возможно, он просто не хотел получить пинок в живот, — мрачно проворчала На'Тот, застегнув последний крючок на одежде. — А я бы это ему обеспечила, если бы он только заикнулся, что не рад.

Ли'Тар чуть приподняла безволосую бровь.

— Я вот пнула На'Ира, потому что он все-таки ляпнул что-то про устав космофлота и прочие занудные формальности, когда я сообщила ему о своей первой беременности. Учитывая, что дело происходило во время полета в космосе в невесомости, он улетел далеко и долго болтался туда-сюда по коридору, получив много синяков, прежде чем смог ухватиться за поручни.

Она хохотнула, вспоминая тот момент.

Ни’Ла посерьезнела, не сводя глаз с На'Тот.

— Так вы думаете, что Г'Кар  притворяется? — спросила она тихо.

На'Тот вздохнула.

— Скорее всего. Он не показывает этого внешне, конечно. Особенно в моем присутствии. Но я все равно вижу, что его это напрягает. Он стал более… замкнутым и сосредоточенным в последнее время. Сразу после того, как я ему сказала о… ребенке.

Она принялась медленно расхаживать по комнате, скрестив руки на груди.

— К тому же, мы как-то эту тему поднимали еще на «Вавилоне 5». Во время очередной легкомысленной шутливой болтовни.

На'Тот остановилась и посмотрела на двух своих собеседниц.

— Г'Кар не из тех мужчин, кто любит возиться с детьми. Он сам мне об этом сказал тогда. Он считал их… слишком большой ответственностью. И не хотел бы сочетать это с работой. И… если посмотреть на Г'Рику и ее судьбу… возможно, он был прав.

— Ха, ну ты вспомнила, — фыркнула Ли'Тар. — Это ведь было больше десяти лет назад. Гражданин Г'Кар довольно сильно изменился с тех пор. Вполне возможно, что сейчас он думает о детях иначе. И он явно рад тому, что Г'Рика нашлась. Я наблюдала за ними. Вряд ли он притворяется. Просто эта новость стала для него такой же неожиданной, как и для тебя. Дай ему время привыкнуть!

— Может быть и так, но будущий ребенок наверняка нарушит его планы, — вздохнула На'Тот.  — Не говорю уж о моих. Ему придется осесть на Нарне на довольно долгое время. А это означает постоянное общение с поклонниками. Это всегда его раздражало.

— Он так и так поклялся жить на Нарне, когда вернулся во второй раз, — сказала Ли'Тар.  — Только не говори, что чувствуешь себя виноватой!

— Отчасти, — призналась На'Тот. — Возможно, мне надо было проявить больше стойкости… в отношениях с Г'Каром. Меньше… провоцировать его. Но, щрок, я была просто в бешенстве из-за его поведения… и мне хотелось вывести его из себя… а в результате…

Она развела руки  в стороны, посмотрев им в глаза.

— Ох, вы этого не слышали, хорошо? Возможно, у меня просто паранойя. Ну… на почве беременности. Я слышала, такое случается.

— Я назначу тебе успокоительное, — сказала Ли'Тар, еще раз переглянувшись с Ни’Ла. — И ты будешь его принимать по схеме, которую я напишу.

На'Тот послушно кивнула, приняв из ее рук коробочку с лекарством и листок с предписаниями. А потом вышла из комнаты.

 

Женщины посмотрели друг на друга.

— Паранойя на почве гормонального всплеска, — сказала Ни’Ла.

— У обоих, — добавила Ли'Тар многозначительно, а потом уселась за компьютер, чтобы дописать выводы по обследованию.


	6. Chapter 6

Как и предсказывала Ли'Тар, инъекция подействовала, но недостаточно эффективно.

На следующий день На'Тот смогла добраться до Дворца Кха'Ри и даже выдержала половину заседания без уже надоевших за несколько дней симптомов:  слабости и головокружений.

А вот  успокоительное подействовало сильно, в результате она едва не уснула во время речи советника Г’Дала.

С этим надо было что-то делать, поэтому, как только объявили очередной перерыв, На'Тот вышла из зала и отправилась гулять по коридорам Дворца Кха'Ри в надежде встряхнуться.

Наверное, не стоило настолько переоценивать свои силы, потому что на обратном пути она почувствовала, что слабость вернулась, и стены снова пустились вокруг нее в пляс.

Только этого сейчас не хватало! На'Тот убедила  врачей, Г'Кара и Та'Лона в том, что не стоит пока объявлять публично о будущем ребенке, это не принесет никакой пользы, только усилит ненужный ажиотаж вокруг Великого Святого. Но если она будет падать в обмороки посреди улицы или во Дворце, это рано или поздно привлечет внимание и вызовет лишние вопросы.

Надо держаться…

На'Тот глубоко вздохнула и прислонилась к стене, ожидая, когда приступ пройдет.

В коридорах несколько раз объявили начало второй части заседания. Ей надо спешить. Советники Великого Святого не имеют права опаздывать на такие мероприятия.

На'Тот закрыла глаза, потому что так голова кружилась меньше, и сделала короткий шаг. До зала заседаний совсем недалеко. Она преодолеет это расстояние. Она смогла пройти гораздо дальше, когда выбиралась из императорского дворца на Центавре. И была тогда в гораздо худшем состоянии. Сможет и сейчас.

Ноги подкосились, На'Тот вскрикнула, пытаясь удержать равновесие. И почувствовала, что все равно падает.

Но кто-то подхватил ее под руки.

На'Тот открыла глаза и увидела Г'Кара, облаченного в парадную жреческую золотисто-алую мантию, в которой он обычно выступал перед своими поклонниками. Он прижал ее к себе, тревожно вглядываясь в ее лицо.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил он. — Думаю, тебе лучше отправиться домой...

— Помоги добраться до зала заседаний, — ответила она, упрямо нахмурившись. — Мне уже лучше.

— Я позову моих телохранителей, они доставят тебя домой, — сказал Г'Кар, нахмурившись.

— Только попробуй! — прошипела На'Тот  сердито. — Ты ведь видел отчеты врачей? Я абсолютно здорова! Так что не нужно чрезмерно со мной возиться. Это меня бесит!

— Я вожусь не только с тобой, — многозначительно ответил Г'Кар, не отпуская ее. — Я беспокоюсь и о нашем ребенке.

— Это все трогательно, но, пока он не родился, я сама могу о нем позаботиться, — ответила На'Тот.

— Глупо упрямиться! — Г'Кар чуть повысил голос, явно недовольный ее поведением.

На'Тот хотела вырваться из его рук, но заметила, что они не одни в коридоре.

В нескольких шагах от них стоял Тра'Кар, с интересом глядя на них.

— О, кажется, я вам помешал? — насмешливо сказал он с преувеличенной вежливостью. — Прошу прощения, дорогой кузен. Вижу, что вы решили… кхм… возобновить старые отношения? Признаюсь, я немного удивлен. Мне казалось, что советник На'Тот так и не простила тебя за прошлое… кхм… стремительное бегство.

На'Тот была готова взвыть от досады. Почему именно Тра'Кар?! Почему именно этот ехидный мерзавец видит все это?!

— Все уже в прошлом, — ответил Г'Кар, вызывающе посмотрев ему прямо в глаза.  — И мы с советником действительно помирились.

На'Тот задохнулась от возмущения, услышав такие слова. Но, прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, Г'Кар прижал ее к себе и поцеловал.

Она замычала, осознав, что не может вырваться из таких сильных объятий.

Г'Кар вдруг прервал поцелуй, дав ей вздохнуть, и резко обернулся к Тра'Кару.

— Как видишь, мы очень заняты, дорогой кузен. Так что оставь нас, будь так любезен.

Тра'Кар улыбнулся еще шире, еще хищнее.

— Мои поздравления Великому Святому!

— Поздравления приняты. А теперь — исчезни! — ответил Г'Кар.

На'Тот была настолько ошеломлена его поведением, что перестала вырываться из его рук.

Тра'Кар неторопливо ушел в зал заседаний, бросив на них насмешливый взгляд.

 

***

Они снова остались одни в полутемном коридоре, и На'Тот сердито стукнула Г'Кара кулаком в грудь.

— Это еще что такое?! Ты в своем уме?! Теперь этот подлец растрезвонит о том, что видел, на весь Нарн!

— И пусть трезвонит, — ответил Г'Кар с улыбкой. — А чтобы облегчить ему труд, могу еще раз поцеловать тебя прямо на заседании.

— Ты точно рехнулся! Даже не вздумай! — воскликнула она.

— А почему нет? — поинтересовался Г'Кар. — Разве в этом есть что-то плохое?

— Все ясно. У тебя этот… гормональный всплеск. Ли'Тар говорила, что с будущими отцами такое бывает, — пробормотала На'Тот. — В таком состоянии они делают всякие глупости. Кому точно надо идти домой, так это тебе.

— Мы пойдем домой вместе, но чуть позже. Я все-таки хочу кое-что выяснить. Например, почему я не могу тебя поцеловать перед этими напыщенными советниками? Ты стыдишься меня? Потому что я слишком уродливый, покрытый шрамами,  старый и одноглазый? Так?

— О, святые мученики! — простонала она.  — Перестань!

— Так почему же? — он чуть встряхнул ее.

На'Тот устало посмотрела на него.

— Сейчас не самое лучшее время для этого, Г'Кар.

— А я думаю, что время очень даже подходящее.

 Теперь он смотрел на нее  строго и пронзительно.

— Я понимаю и уважаю твое желание скрыть новости о нашем ребенке, На'Тот.  Но рано или поздно об этом придется объявить. Но до этого, как мне кажется, стоит сообщить о том, что мы друг другу не чужие. И пусть себе сплетничают.

На'Тот замерла в его объятиях, задумавшись.

— А к моменту рождения нашего сына, новости уже перестанут быть такими… острыми. Я надеюсь,  — тихо добавил он, почти коснувшись губами ее шеи.

— Ты всегда все просчитываешь, — сказала она с кривой улыбкой.

— Да, дорогая, такова моя натура, — ответил Г'Кар. — Так ты готова шокировать наших чопорных старичков из Кха'Ри? Я еще не все свое мастерство в поцелуях продемонстрировал. Дай мне шанс!

На'Тот тихо засмеялась.

— Г'Кар… ты совершенно невозможен. Но если ты делаешь это только ради нашего ребенка, подумай и над таким вариантом… — она на мгновение заколебалась, подбирая слова так, чтобы его не обидеть,  а потом тихо продолжила: — Мы могли бы… подыскать _ко’рин’мала_ для нашего малыша. И тогда тебе не придется ничего объявлять народу или менять что-то в своих планах…

На'Тот почувствовала, что он напрягся всем телом, а его пальцы вдруг впились в нее, почти до боли.

— В этом нет необходимости, — голос Г'Кара был резким. — Не думаю, что нам понадобится столь крайняя мера. Я хочу _сам_ носить нашего сына, На'Тот. Это и есть сейчас мой самый главный план. Не лишай меня этой чести, хорошо?

На'Тот постаралась успокоить его, чувствуя себя виноватой, что затронула этот вопрос. И порадовалась, что не сказала ему о том, что уже обсуждала с Та'Лоном эту тему.

— Я предложила это лишь для того, чтобы облегчить тебе жизнь…

Г'Кар мотнул головой.

— Если ты беспокоишься насчет… кхм… шрамов в моей сумке, оставшихся от пыток Картажье, то я уже все обсудил с нашими медиками. И они сказали, что это не повлияет на мою способность кормить ребенка. Доктор Франклин говорил то же самое, когда лечил меня на станции. А ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько он опытный и талантливый врач.

Г'Кар  тронул ее рукой за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Со мной все в порядке, ясно? Не беспокойся ни о чем.

На'Тот некоторое время молча смотрела на него. А потом улыбнулась.

— Хорошо. Не буду больше об этом говорить. Извини, если была слишком бестактна.

— Идем же на заседание. Нас уже ждут! Пора встряхнуть это змеиное гнездо! — сказал он и потащил ее за собой, взяв под руку.


	7. Chapter 7

— Добрый вечер, доктор Ли'Тар.

Женщина в медицинском халате обернулась на голос, идущий от дверей.

— Гражданин Г'Кар. Вы вовремя.

Он шагнул в ее кабинет, озираясь по сторонам.

— Надеюсь, все готово, как я и просил? И кроме нас здесь никого нет?

— Да, я сделала так, как вы просили. Мы можем говорить совершенно свободно, и все останется между нами. Камеры записи приема выключены, не беспокойтесь.

Г'Кар подошел к ней, все еще раздираемый сомнениями.

— Вопрос, который я хотел бы с вами обсудить, действительно деликатен.

— И учитывая ваш нынешний статус святого, я могу понять ваше стремление к приватности.

Чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо, Г'Кару пришлось наклониться. Доктор была очень маленького роста, хрупкого и изящного телосложения. Южанка. Золотистые глаза только подтвердили это предположение. Г'Кар вспомнил: На'Тот говорила, что ее  двоюродная невестка была родом из Ка’Пула. Он  знал доктора Ли'Тар  почти десять лет, еще со времен «Вавилона 5», когда пришлось много разговаривать с ней по межзвездной связи, обсуждая лечение На'Тот после плена, но ее пациентом быть почти не доводилось. Разве что несколько раз пришлось консультироваться по поводу калибровки своего глазного протеза.

Но сегодня у него был несколько иной повод для визита.

— Итак, я вас внимательно слушаю, — доктор Ли'Тар  подняла на него серьезный взгляд. — Вы можете присесть.

Г'Кар помотал головой, чувствуя, что начинает волноваться. Это и удивило и раздосадовало его. Потому что… прошло столько лет, и он уже начал думать, что сможет спокойно говорить на эти темы. Оказывается, времени прошло недостаточно много.

Но придется это преодолеть. И выяснить все до конца.

Г'Кар  кашлянул и произнес, стараясь не глотать слова:

— Я бы хотел, чтобы вы провели осмотр… моей сумки.

 

***

Сумка у нарнских мужчин была местом слишком деликатным и интимным, и мало кто позволял прикасаться к ней посторонним. Да и не каждой сексуальной партнерше оказывалась такая честь. Защитный рефлекс был очень силен, а у тех нарнов, которые перенесли различные травмы в этой области, он вообще становился почти непреодолимым.

Но доктор Ли'Тар явно обладала большим опытом в таких вопросах, поэтому терпеливо ждала, когда Г'Кар справится с напряжением и уберет руки от своего живота.

— Я готов, — сказал он, зажмурившись. И стиснул кулаки, спрятав их за спину. Просто на всякий случай. Еще не хватало ударить  врача ненароком.

Г'Кар постарался думать  о чем-нибудь другом, не столь неприятном. Отвлечься от тревожных мыслей и мрачных воспоминаний. В конце концов, он смог выдержать подобный осмотр у доктора Франклина, когда раны, нанесенные Картажье, еще были свежи. А сейчас, через столько лет, это должно быть совершенно безболезненно. Так почему он так нервничает? Возможно, потому что ему было легче показывать свою слабость инопланетянам, чем соотечественникам?

Картажье знал, как по-настоящему унизить нарна, как уязвить его самолюбие. И отчасти добился своего. Нарнские женщины всегда были придирчивы  в выборе партнеров,  и вряд ли их прельстил бы такой калека. С ними и до плена было сложно завязывать отношения, а потом стало и вовсе невозможно. И не только из-за статуса Великого Святого, превратившегося для него в проклятие.

Г'Кар помнил ужас, который охватывал его каждый раз, когда он пытался сбежать от одиночества, завязав короткие отношения, и когда нарнские женщины пытались коснуться его там. Это было что-то на уровне подсознания, то, что он почти не мог контролировать.

Из нарнов этот барьер удалось преодолеть только На'Тот, хотя он не ожидал, что именно она способна проявить такое терпение. Правда, сейчас, в связи с их будущим ребенком, это доверие между ними могло вот-вот рухнуть. Если… если худшие его опасения подтвердятся, На'Тот будет считать его лгуном, и совершенно заслужено…

— Я постараюсь провести осмотр быстро, — сказала врач, наклоняясь к нему.

Г'Кар кивнул, продолжая жмуриться.

 

***

Г'Кар приоткрыл глаза, когда доктор Ли'Тар закончила осматривать и ощупывать рубцы внутри его сумки.

— Уже все? — удивленно спросил он, увидев, что она повернулась к стерилизатору, обрабатывая ладони под лучами.

Г'Кар  почти не почувствовал ее прикосновений. Поразительно!

Видимо  от волнения он выразил свои последние мысли вслух.

Ли'Тар обернулась к нему и кивнула. Лицо ее было спокойным и сосредоточенным. Тонкие губы сжаты в линию. Г'Кар моргнул, осознав, что в этот момент она очень похожа на его покойную жену, Да'Кал.

— Мне в свое время довелось очень много работать с пациентами, получившими сильные ожоги,  — пояснила Ли'Тар негромко, загружая данные со сканера в компьютер. — Вот и наловчилась проводить осмотры как можно… безболезненнее. Особенно… в таких деликатных местах.

Г'Кар застегнул одежду, не сводя с нее напряженного взгляда.

— И… что вы скажете? Насколько все плохо? — не выдержав, спросил он.

Ли'Тар помолчала, стоя к нему спиной. Потом повернулась, лицо ее было серьезным.

Сердце Г'Кара пропустило один удар.

— Тот, кто нанес эти раны, поработал основательно, — сказала она, наконец.

— Да, Картажье в этом вопросе был педантичен. Работал собственноручно, не доверил это своим болевым техникам, — пробормотал Г'Кар, скривив губы. — Так насколько все плохо? Говорите правду, для меня это важно.

— Тот, кто лечил эти раны, был великим мастером, — продолжала Ли'Тар. — Полагаю, это был доктор Франклин?

Г'Кар кивнул.

— Он  сказал, что постарался убрать все шрамы настолько, насколько это возможно в условиях его клиники. И что эти раны почти не будут меня беспокоить. Но, подозреваю, он говорил все это, не предполагая, что мне в будущем придется вынашивать и кормить ребенка.

Ли'Тар уселась напротив него и сложила руки на коленях.

— Да, скорее всего, он не имел это в виду. Г'Кар… с кормлением ребенка могут возникнуть проблемы, — сказала она тихо.

Он откинулся назад и шумно вздохнул.

— И… насколько серьезны… эти проблемы?

— Доктор Франклин сотворил чудо, — ответила она, выводя изображение на экран компьютера. — Одна из молочных желез у вас будет функционировать нормально, благодаря его умелым рукам. Но вот вторая… — доктор указала на область, подсвеченную на изображении.  — Это можно было бы исправить, если бы помощь вам была оказана немедленно после травмы. Но, полагаю, в тех условиях, об этом даже нечего было говорить. Скорее всего, раны зарубцевались и начало подживать еще до того, как Франклин смог до вас добраться.

Г'Кар кивнул. Он чувствовал, что начинает дрожать, и старался с этим справиться.

— Вы сможете кормить ребенка, пока он будет маленьким, — продолжала объяснять Ли'Тар.  — Но когда он подрастет, молока ему станет не хватать. Это наиболее благоприятный исход, как вы понимаете. То есть, при условии, что одна железа будет функционировать абсолютно нормально. Но этого я не могу вам гарантировать наверняка. Если же железа не будет работать полноценно, ваш ребенок начнет голодать почти сразу.

Г'Кар сосредоточился на разглядывании своих рук.

Ли'Тар встала и подошла к нему.

— Я подумаю над возможностью восстановления функций второй молочной железы хотя бы частично. Для этого потребуется небольшая операция. Тогда шансы на успешное кормление увеличатся. Но все же советую вам подыскать _ко’рин’мала_. Подстраховаться не мешает. Не думаю, что это станет для вас с На'Тот большой проблемой. Стоит только бросить клич — миллионы нарнов со всех уголков планеты ринутся на помощь.

Она улыбнулась краем рта.

Г'Кар покачал головой.

— В этом как раз и проблема, доктор. Нам не нужны миллионы нарнов, толпящиеся на пороге дома, да и в самом доме тоже. Сейчас они досаждают в основном мне, но я не хочу втягивать в это безумие На'Тот. Она ненавидит подобные толпы, как вы знаете. И уж точно ее не порадует какой-то незнакомый _ко’рин’мал_ -кормилец.

— Но вы уже втянули ее в это безумие, Г'Кар. И теперь надо думать о том, как жить с этим дальше, — спокойно ответила Ли'Тар.

 Г'Кар спрятал лицо в ладонях, кивнув.

— Да, вы правы, конечно. Будем думать каждый над своим решением этого вопроса.  Но, прошу, не говорите ничего На'Тот. Ей не стоит сейчас переживать еще и из-за этого. Достаточно, что я уже создал ей проблему, просто появившись в ее жизни… снова.

Ли'Тар кивнула, глядя на него с интересом.

— Не думаю, что вы для нее — проблема, — заметила она тихо.

Г'Кар отрывисто хохотнул.

— Еще какая, доктор. Я вечно все переворачиваю с ног на голову. Буквально и метафорически. А она заслуживает более спокойной жизни,  которую я, увы, никогда ей не смогу обеспечить. И теперь у нее… у нас появится ребенок, а это еще одна проблема, хотя бы потому, что она не особо любит детей. Это не какие-то мои досужие домыслы, доктор. Мы говорили об этом не раз, еще во время работы на  станции. Младенцы ее раздражают, как и возня с ними. Думаю, вы и сами это знаете. Если На'Тот  терпит это сейчас, то видимо, из-за меня. Чтобы меня не расстраивать. Но я  и тут могу ее подвести!

Ли'Тар фыркнула.

— Хм, На'Тот неплохо ладит с моими детьми, ее племянниками. Это так, вам к сведению. Хотя они те еще демоны. И, позвольте узнать, что вы подразумеваете под спокойной жизнью? Вы хотели бы, чтобы На'Тот сидела взаперти, мрачно глядя на стену? Что ж, она уже прошла через такое однажды,  и не скажу, что это был приятный этап. Я видела ее в разное время и в разном состоянии, Г'Кар, пока лечила, и скажу, что наиболее энергичной и полной жизни она была именно в те дни, когда вы были на Нарне, с нею. Разве это плохо?

Г'Кар замер, глядя на нее, а потом тряхнул головой.

— Возможно, в чем-то вы правы, доктор. Огромное спасибо вам… за все. И за слова ободрения, и за консультацию. Я ваш должник!

Он поклонился ей, прижав кулаки к груди.

— А ведь я поймаю вас на слове, гражданин Г'Кар, — ответила Ли'Тар, когда он уже повернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Да? И что же вы хотите получить от меня взамен? — поинтересовался он.

— Право быть вашим личным врачом,  — ответила она спокойно. — Надеюсь, вы не будете против?

— Я почти не болею, а когда такое все же случается, то это полная катастрофа,  — улыбнулся Г'Кар. — Скучный из меня пациент.

— О, вы мне интересны по другой причине, — Ли'Тар тоже позволила себе улыбнуться. — И успокойтесь, дело не в вашем положении Великого Святого. Я даже книгу вашу не прочитала до сих пор. Не было времени, уж простите.

— Прощаю! — Г'Кар улыбнулся еще шире. — Так почему же я вам так интересен?

— Думаю, что с вашей помощью я смогу закончить одно свое исследование по ожогам.

Г'Кар фыркнул.

— О, это. Их у меня полная спина, вы правы. Хорошо, согласен стать вашим… э-э-э… подопытным образцом.

Он подмигнул ей.

Ли'Тар засмеялась, провожая его до дверей кабинета.

— Тогда жду через три дня в моем кабинете. Думаю, к тому времени я смогу дать вам ответ относительно… вашей проблемы.

 


	8. Chapter 8

— Присаживайся поскорее, дорогой мой дружище Та'Лон, — сказал Г'Кар, указывая нарнскому воину место за столом напротив себя.  — И позволь угостить тебя ужином. Я должен был сделать это давно, но все время злая судьба срывала эти планы. Надеюсь, сегодня мне удастся искупить свою вину.

Та'Лон восхищенно уставился на тарелки, полные самой разнообразной еды.

— Г'Кар… ты… — начал он.

— Все приготовил сам, конечно, — перебил его Г'Кар, наливая в его бокал тари.  — Обязательно попробуй это вино, друг. Мне сказали, это один из лучших урожаев, которые сняли уже после освобождения от Оккупации, с наших возрожденных садов.

Та'Лон послушно пригубил тари.

— И тебя не обманули,  — ответил он, зажмурившись от удовольствия. За время жизни на станции, Та'Лон успел забыть вкус настоящего нарнского вина. — Это божественный эликсир!

— Я припас для тебя бутылку, заберешь с собой на «Вавилон 5», — сказал Г'Кар. А потом уселся напротив него. — Но когда ты уезжаешь? Надеюсь, не слишком скоро? Мне бы хотелось, наконец, поговорить с тобой спокойно, без суеты. Услышать самые последние сплетни со станции. Поговорить лично, а не по межзвездной связи. Знаю, что ты тут уже давно, и не твоя вина, что мы до сих пор не могли нормально повидаться. И все же… когда?

Г'Кар чуть запнулся, посмотрев ему в лицо.

Та'Лон понимающе кивнул. Да, последние дни для всех них выдались суматошными. Он все никак не мог забыть ту ужасную тренировку с На'Тот и свой злополучный удар мечом. Он мог убить ее тогда, собственными руками…

Та'Лон вздрогнул, почувствовав, как от ужаса по телу разливается холод.

— Я собирался вернуться на «Вавилон 5» через два дня,  — ответил он тихо. — Увы, я и так затянул с отъездом, так что откладывать его больше не получится.

Та'Лон говорил правду, потому что должен был вернуться на станцию еще неделю назад, но из-за На'Тот решил остаться.  Теперь, когда Г'Кар благополучно вернулся с Марса, в его присутствии здесь уже не было столь острой необходимости.

— Но я готов все это время посвятить общению с тобой, друг мой, — мягко добавил он, положив руку на плечо Г'Кара. — Готов завалить тебя сплетнями. Просто спрашивай, какие из них наиболее тебе интересны?

Г'Кар засмеялся, но в глазах его не было веселья.

За время своей работы на станции Та'Лон поднаторел в чтении выражений лиц собеседников, что нарнов, что инопланетян, поэтому  приветливость  Г'Кара его не обманула. Он был явно чем-то обеспокоен, хоть и старался это скрыть.

— Надеюсь, с На'Тот все в порядке? — спросил Та'Лон, стараясь выглядеть непринужденно. 

Г'Кар кивнул.

— Да, ее самочувствие улучшилось после всех этих лекарств, как доктора и предсказывали. Она у себя, отсыпается. Думаю, нам не стоит ее беспокоить. Она мечтала об ужине с тобой, но мы еще устроим его перед твоим отбытием. А сегодня посидим вдвоем, посплетничаем.

— Ты прав,  — кивнул Та'Лон, почувствовал, как с плеч будто свалилась тяжелая гора. — Рад за нее. И за тебя тоже.

Он поднял свой бокал, многозначительно посмотрев ему в глаза.

— Полагаю, нам нужно выпить за твоего будущего сына?

Г'Кар взял свой бокал и чокнулся с ним.

— Да пребудет с ним Г'Кван и древние боги! — произнес он слова старого благословления.

— И древние боги! — повторил Та'Лон, а потом поднес бокал к губам, осушив его до дна.

— Как раз о сыне я и хотел поговорить с тобой, Та'Лон, дружище, — медленно сказал Г'Кар после недолгой паузы. — Это деликатная тема, и мне бы не хотелось взваливать на тебя еще и эту проблему… но, боюсь, других вариантов у меня просто нет.

Та'Лон поставил пустой кубок на стол.

— Г'Кар, несколько лет назад я остался на станции, чтобы служить тебе. И поклялся в верности на собственном мече, обагрив его кровью. Мое слово никуда не делось, и я по-прежнему готов выполнить любой твой приказ. И постараюсь помочь в решении любой проблемы. Говори же!

— Я помню твою клятву, Та'Лон, но то, что я хочу обсудить с тобой, не стоит с ней связывать. Это более тонкое дело. Я могу лишь смиренно попросить тебя об одолжении, но не приказывать.

Он склонил голову, прижав ладонь к груди.

— Я боюсь, что обстоятельства могут сложиться так, что нам с На'Тот понадобится _ко’рин’мал_. И я знаю, что она не согласится доверить нашего ребенка никому другому, кроме тебя.

Та'Лон с шумом втянул воздух ноздрями. Но лицо его осталось невозмутимым.

— Знаю, что твоя работа в качестве посла на «Вавилоне 5» затрудняет выполнение подобных обещаний,  — продолжал  Г'Кар. — Но…

— Не беспокойся, друг мой, я согласен, — перебил его Та'Лон, поклонившись. — И это для меня огромная честь.

Лицо Г'Кара просияло.

— Мы с доктором  Ли'Тар работаем над решением этой… проблемы, но я рад слышать, что в случае… неблагоприятного прогноза мой сын не останется без помощи и защиты.

— Можешь положиться на меня, Г'Кар, — ответил Та'Лон, хлопнув его по плечу. — Я буду рядом, если возникнет необходимость.

— И еще одна маленькая просьба.

— Да, Г'Кар?

— Пусть это пока останется между нами. Я поговорю с На'Тот чуть позже. Хорошо?

Та'Лон улыбнулся, оставаясь спокойным.

— Понимаю. Можешь положиться на меня и в этом.

Он склонил голову, прижав кулак к груди в подтверждении своей клятвы.

Г'Кар встрепенулся и подвинул к нему еще одну тарелку.

— Ох, я заболтал тебя своими проблемами, а еда остывает. Угощайся же, друг, а потом я предвкушаю долгий разговор о том, что творилось на станции в последние годы.


	9. Chapter 9

— Вот видишь, объявить о наших отношениях на заседании Кха'Ри  было не такой уж плохой идеей, — заметил Г'Кар, лениво обнимая  На'Тот.

Они лежали в спальне ее дома, слушая звуки дождя за окном. Времена бурных гроз, вызванных минбарскими установками, уже прошли, и дожди не превращали улицы нарнских городов в бурлящие реки. А мерный стук капель по каменному подоконнику даже вселял умиротворение.

На'Тот почти полюбила такую погоду, хотя бы потому, что дождь разгонял назойливых поклонников учения Г'Кара от ее дома. Вот и сейчас они наслаждались редкой тишиной. Ни песен, ни гимнов — только дождь.

— Мы сбили их с темы обсуждения, а это значит, заседание продолжится еще пару дней, — усмехнулась На'Тот, проведя ладонью по его плечу.

— Это уже неважно, — отмахнулся он. — Главное, что я могу быть здесь, с тобой, и совершенно открыто. Надеюсь, это хоть немного искупит мою вину за почти пятилетнее отсутствие?

На'Тот фыркнула, а потом чуть прикусила его плечо, заставив охнуть.

— О, дорогой, не думай, что сможешь отделаться от расплаты так легко. Я еще долго буду тебе это припоминать. И мстить.

— «И вот он я, перед тобой, — произнес Г'Кар очень торжественным тоном, цитируя строки из древней поэмы. — Безоружный и поверженный. Рази!»

— Позже, Г'Кар. Месть — блюдо, которое подается холодным, как говорят земляне.

Он чуть нахмурился.

— Разве это не наше выражение?

На'Тот качнула головой, продолжая хищно улыбаться.

— Я вернусь к этой теме, когда наш ребенок чуть подрастет. И не будет так зависеть от пребывания в отцовской сумке. И когда все эти проклятые гормоны перестанут туманить мне голову. Потому что сейчас мне хочется сделать с тобой кое-что другое. И это просто выводит меня из себя!

— Это «кое-что» настолько ужасно? — спросил Г'Кар вкрадчиво.

На'Тот кивнула.

— Кстати, о ребенке. Думаю, мы можем сообщить о нем Г'Рике, как ты думаешь?

— Да, почему нет? — Г'Кар потянулся. — Завтра можем сделать это вместе. Думаю, она будет рада, узнав, что у нее скоро появится сводный брат.

На'Тот чуть отодвинулась от него, уставившись в потолок.

Г'Кар чуть удивленно посмотрел на нее.

— Что?

— Просто задумалась, сколько еще у нее было сводных братьев или сестер. Извини, если это бестактный вопрос. Но, зная, что ты вовсе не был сторонником воздержания, я не могу не задать его. Неужели уцелела только Г'Рика?

Г'Кар лег на спину рядом с ней, тоже уставившись вверх.

И довольно долго молчал в темноте.

На'Тот вздохнула и тронула его руку.

— Ты не обязан отвечать. Я это пойму.

— Я просто пытаюсь вспомнить, — сказал он, хмурясь. — На самом деле, тут все сложно.

На'Тот фыркнула.

— В молодости мне было не до этого, — ответил Г'Кар задумчиво, как будто беседуя сам с собой. — Война за освобождение от центавриан полностью поглощала все мои силы и время. Да и потом, после Оккупации, я не хотел обременять себя семьей или детьми. Это плохо сочеталось с военной службой. И всегда находилось дело поважнее. Наверное, мои партнерши это чувствовали, даже если я не успевал им это сказать. Ни одна из них не сообщала о ребенке от меня и… не просила стать ее _ча’малом **[1]**._ Я… не знаю, На'Тот. В те годы я не был завидным кандидатом в отцы. Так что Г'Рика — это все, что осталось мне от того времени. Да и то, ее мать с удовольствием бы поручила ее _ко’рин’малу_ , а не мне.

— Думаю, теперь, когда времена изменились, тебе следует ожидать наплыва потерянных детей, — хмыкнула На'Тот. — Г'Рика — это только начало.

— Но я все равно рад, что снова  обрел дочь. Пусть и через десять долгих  лет. И рад, что обрел тебя.

Г'Кар  погладил ее по плечу, чувствуя, как где-то внутри поднимается волна нежности. Он знал, что чем дольше они будут вместе сейчас, тем острее и пронзительнее будет это чувство.  Как и желание все время быть рядом и защищать своего партнера. Женщина, которая лежала сейчас в его объятиях, никогда еще не казалась настолько красивой и желанной.

— Постараюсь оправдать твое доверие. И готов стать _ча’малом_ для нашего сына. Это для меня вопрос чести.

На'Тот шумно вдохнула, а потом приподнялась на локте, повернувшись к нему.

— Придется все-таки это сделать. Иначе я сойду с ума! — сказала она и быстро поцеловала его. Потом отодвинулась, виновато улыбнувшись: — Тебе придется потерпеть мои приставания, прости. Все дело в гормональном всплеске. Но говорят, это длится недолго.

— Досадно, что недолго, — ответил Г'Кар. — Тогда тем более не стоит терять время, как ты думаешь?

На'Тот улыбнулась, глядя на него сверху вниз. И наклонилась к нему снова.

 

***

— Я подумал о твоем предложении… насчет _ко’рин’мала_ … — сказал Г'Кар, когда они сделали перерыв между поцелуями. — Возможно, ты права, и нам стоит подстраховаться. Я не отказываюсь носить нашего ребенка, но не хочу рисковать его жизнью и здоровьем из-за своего честолюбия.

Он увидел, как На'Тот чуть расслабилась, услышав его слова.

— И я подумал, что Та'Лон мог бы стать отличным кандидатом, тебе не кажется? — продолжил Г'Кар, не сводя с нее  внимательного взгляда.

Она широко улыбнулась.

— Прекрасная идея! Уверена, он согласится!

— Тогда я с ним поговорю. Пока он не улетел на «Вавилон 5».

— Я тоже могу это сделать.

— Давай сделаем это вместе за прощальным ужином?

— Пусть будет так.

На'Тот хлопнула его по плечу.

— Заодно и Г'Рике сообщим нашу новость.

— Договорились!

И они снова улеглись в постель, прижавшись друг к другу и слушая дождь за окном.

* * *

 

[1] Ча’мал - если перевести дословно с нарнского, означает "душевный друг" (а оба партнера зовутся "друзья по духу"). Этим словом нарны обычно называют супругов, имеющих общих детей. Нарны верят в то, что в ребенке сливаются части душ обоих родителей, и это объединяет их в единое целое.


	10. Chapter 10

_пару месяцев спустя…_

 

— Не надо было нам подшучивать насчет рождения ребенка во время заседания Кха'Ри! — процедила На'Тот сквозь зубы, осторожно забираясь во флаер. — Надеюсь, он все же потерпит хотя бы до конца совещания!

Г'Кар тревожно посмотрел на нее.

— Может, тебе все-таки пропустить это заседание? — спросил он, помогая ей сесть в кабину. — Мне не нравится твой вид.

На'Тот что-то тихо пробормотала себе под нос, а потом ответила:

— Я бы посмотрела на твой вид, гражданин Г'Кар, когда твое чадо вдруг решит потанцевать в твоем животе! Все в порядке, просто я испытываю от его «танцев» некоторые… неудобства. Это заседание слишком важное, чтобы его пропускать,  и ты это прекрасно понимаешь. Каждый раз, когда меня там нет, твой дорогой кузен Тра'Кар снова поднимает волнения среди советников. Нельзя сейчас упускать его из виду…

Тут она тихо охнула, схватившись за поясницу.

— Ничего себе пинок! Тише, маленький разбойник!

— Ты уверена, что это обязательно будет разбойник? — поинтересовался Г'Кар, понизив голос. — А вдруг это все же будет девочка?

— Вряд ли девочка стала бы вести себя столь грубо, — ответила На'Тот, пытаясь улыбнуться. – Нет, Ни’Ла же сказала, что  у меня будет мальчик. Сущий разбойник, похожий на своего отца! — и она выразительно посмотрела на Г'Кара, а потом добавила, указав на Г'Рику, вышедшую из дома: — К тому же дочь у тебя уже есть!

— Может, ты ее убедишь? — обратился Г'Кар к подошедшей Г'Рике. — Она совсем помешалась на этих заседаниях!

— Вы оба со странностями, — философски ответила Г'Рика, бросив на отца многозначительный взгляд. — Кое-кого, например, невозможно оттащить от своей книги, и он пишет ее даже во время заседаний Кха'Ри. А иногда и _вместо_ них.

Она уселась рядом с На'Тот.

— Но вообще отец прав, — сказала Г'Рика, оценивающе посмотрев на  ее вытянутое лицо. — Сегодня тебе лучше бы остаться дома. Заседания Кха'Ри — не самое лучшее место для новорожденных!

— Помолчи! — процедила На'Тот, бросив на нее свирепый взгляд. — Мы уже опаздываем. Поехали быстрее!

Г'Кар принял решение.

— Я еду с вами! — сказал он, прыгая на сидение рядом с Г'Рикой. — Но все равно скажу: На'Тот, ты сошла с ума!

— Поразительная наблюдательность… — пробормотала На'Тот чуть слышно.

Г'Рика хлопнула в ладоши.

— Историческое событие: Великий Святой наконец-то появится на заседании Кха'Ри! Вот все обрадуются!..

Г'Кар закатил единственный глаз.

— А земляне еще говорят, что дети — это цветы жизни! — простонал он. — Лично открутил бы голову тому, кто так говорит!

— Согласна! — добавила На'Тот, пытаясь найти удобную позу.

 

* * *

 

— Пожалуй, нам все-таки стоит уйти отсюда… — прошептала На'Тот, наклонившись к Г'Кару. — Я больше не в силах терпеть его пинки. Наверное, наш сын  хочет сказать, что ему пора наружу к папочке…

Г'Кар испуганно покосился на переполненный зал заседания. Взгляды всех присутствующих были устремлены на него.

— Это… будет нелегкой задачей, — заметил он, чуть смутившись. — Заседание только началось…

На'Тот скрипнула зубами. Потом осторожно встала и направилась к выходу из зала. Г'Рика заметила ее маневр и последовала за ней.

— Мне надо кое-что обсудить с моим советником, — ответила она, поймав вопросительный взгляд председателя. – Наедине.

На'Тот поспешно выскочила из зала в длинный темный коридор и прижалась к стене.

— Щрок! — сказала она, когда Г'Рика подошла к ней. — Наверное лучше поторопиться… Где же Г'Кар?

— У него сейчас по регламенту должна быть речь перед Советом, — ответила Г'Рика, покусывая губы. – Ты действительно не можешь больше терпеть? Ну… я слышала… читала… что многие женщины могут… кхм… сдерживать наступление родов, особенно если отца ребенка нет рядом…

— Именно этим я и занята уже полчаса, – сквозь зубы произнесла На'Тот, мрачно посмотрев на нее.  — Но, думаю, тебе надо знать, что это весьма болезненно, поэтому мало какой женщине это по душе... Гораздо проще и приятнее родить ребенка в положенный срок.

Г'Рика оглянулась на дверь.

— Хорошо, тогда я сейчас его приведу. Держись!

Она поспешила вернуться в зал совещаний. На'Тот не знала, как ей это удалось, но через несколько минут Г'Рика вернулась вместе с Г'Каром. Он тревожно подошел к ней, прикоснувшись к плечу.

— На'Тот, ты в порядке? Надо было все же запереть тебя дома…

— Теперь все в порядке, Г'Кар, — тихо ответила она, а потом слабо улыбнулась. — Твой сын – сущий торопыга. Не мог потерпеть до конца заседания. Поехали домой.

На'Тот повернулась к Г'Рике.

— А тебе лучше вернуться в зал. Полагаю дальше мы с Г'Каром как-нибудь вдвоем справимся.

Г'Рика некоторое время недоверчиво смотрела на нее, но потом кивнула, криво улыбнувшись.

— Желаю удачи вам обоим! Все будет хорошо!

И ободряюще похлопала свою советницу по плечу.

На'Тот вздохнула, а потом, опираясь на руку Г'Кара, медленно направилась к выходу из дворца.


	11. Chapter 11

— Святые мученики, ты его сейчас раздавишь! — вскрикнула На'Тот,  когда Г'Кар взял на руки их маленького сына.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я не знаю, как надо правильно держать младенцев?! — возмутился Г'Кар. — У меня уже есть дочь! И я ее как-то вырастил! Прости, На'Тот, но не женское это дело — учить отца как держать детей!

— Тогда почему он так кричит? — возразила На'Тот, пытаясь сесть в постели. — У меня на руках он так не кричал…

— Просто он есть хочет, — спокойно ответил Г'Кар, подняв на нее глаза. А потом, распахнув просторную рубашку,  бережно поднес крошечного младенца к животу, ко входу в сумку. — Вот и все! Как же здорово, когда он молчит… Я хотел сказать, когда он ест.

На'Тот приподнялась, чтобы взглянуть на новорожденного сына, который решительно устраивался в отцовской сумке. Оттуда действительно вскоре донеслось деловитое причмокивание. Г'Кар шумно выдохнул и медленно сел в кресло рядом с ее кроватью.

— Он ест! — пробормотал он взволнованно. А потом широко улыбнулся: — Кажется, молока ему хватает. Слава Г'Квану!

Он потер глаза, которые вдруг стали подозрительно влажными.

На'Тот сделала вид, что не заметила этого, сосредоточившись на том, что происходило в его сумке.

— Боевой, — довольно заметила она. — Весь в тебя!

— Да, весь в меня, — согласился Г'Кар, продолжая сидеть с прикрытыми глазами и блаженной улыбкой на лице. — Хотя у него и мама с характером… Интересно, каким он будет, когда вырастет?

— Надеюсь, что он будет таким же сильным, как ты, — сказала На'Тот.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы он стал достаточно мудрым, чтобы не повторять моих ошибок,  — заметил Г'Кар.

— Это было бы ужасно, — поморщилась На'Тот. — С ним было бы невозможно общаться! Как и с тобой в последнее время. Спорим, что ты уже замышляешь очередное путешествие!

Г'Кар смущенно кашлянул.

— Да, скоро мне снова надо будет уехать.  Конечно,  я останусь здесь до тех пор, пока наш сын не подрастет. Но потом… — он вздохнул, прижав к себе На'Тот, — потом я уже буду не властен над собой. Положение диктует свои условия. Но ведь и ты не собираешься сидеть без дела?

На'Тот задумалась, глядя перед собой.

— Да, я должна обязательно присутствовать на следующем заседании Кха'Ри. Представляю, что там уже успел натворить Тра'Кар… Почему ты смеешься?! — возмущенно протянула она, уставившись на Г'Кара.

— Ужасно, когда оба родителя занимаются политикой, — сказал он. — У них совершенно не остается свободного времени для общения с ребенком. Они даже друг с другом не общаются. Но мне на ум приходят слова  Моллари, которые он любил повторять на станции: «Успех моего долгого брака — говорил он, — в моем с женами раздельном существовании». Думаю, что это вполне применимо и к нашему случаю. Если бы мы все время были вместе, как делают обычные пары, то все время бы ссорились. А так… мы все еще довольны обществом друг друга и даже завели ребенка! Не думал, что мне представится еще один такой шанс. Знаешь, На'Тот, мне до сих пор стыдно, когда я смотрю на Г'Рику. Да, она моя родная дочь, которую я выносил в своей сумке, но ее воспитали в совсем других условиях. Я не видел, как она росла, и до сих пор не знаю, что она любит, чем увлекается. Надеюсь, что в случае с моим сыном все будет иначе. И я рад, что  у нас все так получилось. Раньше я был очень безответственным. Но, надеюсь, это осталось в прошлом.

Г'Кар вдруг о чем-то вспомнил и потянулся к столу, где лежала груда листов.

— Я решил делать записи для нашего сына. Думаю, ему будет интересно прочитать их, когда он станет старше. Вот, уже кое-что набросал… хочешь взглянуть?

На'Тот тяжело вздохнула, поерзав в постели.

— Похоже на начало новой священной книги, — заметила она, положив к себе на колени перепачканные чернилами листы. — Но ты не был бы собой, если бы… Что?! Ты и это решил написать?! Нет-нет, я с этим не согласна! Ребенку об этом знать незачем!

Она схватилась за стилус, чтобы вычеркнуть те места, которые ей не понравились. Г'Кар с возмущенным ворчанием принялся вырывать у нее свои записи.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь в литературе! — воскликнул он. — Просто у меня такой стиль!

— Все равно, я этого так не оставлю! — упрямо ответила На'Тот.

 

***

 

Г'Рика хотела было войти в спальню, чтобы поздравить Г'Кара и На'Тот  с рождением сына, но замерла у двери, услышав их громкие голоса.

— Полагаю, они сейчас очень заняты, — пробормотала она, пожав плечами. — Надеюсь, что им удастся прожить мирно вместе хотя бы пару месяцев. По крайней мере, отец так много писал об этом в своих книгах… о необходимости набраться терпения и все такое…

Из-за двери раздался грохот, а потом что-то разбилось со звоном.

Г'Рика вздрогнула.

— Нет, пара месяцев – это слишком большой срок. Хотя бы несколько дней, — поправила себя она.

 

* * *

 

 

На'Тот покосилась на спящего Г'Кара, а потом положила перед собой чистый лист бумаги. Обмакнула перо в чернила.

 

_Дорогой сын!_

_Я решила написать тебе собственное послание, так как в письме твоего отца есть некоторые места, с которыми я не согласна. Если честно, я не любитель мемуаров, но ты все же должен знать правду…_

_Пожалуй, стоит начать рассказ с моего назначения на «Вавилон 5». Но  ты ведь не знаешь, что это такое. Придется написать немного и  о станции…_


End file.
